Eager To Please
by Circumlocution
Summary: That was Link's main fault. Especially where Tetra was concerned. LinkXTetra oneshot lemon. If that doesn't grab your interest, I don't know what will.


**All right. So. This is not my first story, but it **_**is**_** my first lemon. I already have an account on this site, and some of my readers wouldn't really appreciate a lemon that much. **

**I chose this particular pairing because I noticed a deplorable lack of smut for it. So, here you go. And just warning you: this is a hardcore lemon. I went big for my first one. Sex is the main focus here. Don't like, don't read.**

**Anyway, now that that's out of the way, read on.**

Link yanked on the rope, still crusty with salt, every muscle in his upper body bulging. Little by little, he pulled the chest out of the hole.

"C'mon, Link! Put your back into it!"

Link glared over in Tetra's direction. She, of course, was sitting quite comfortably on a rock. "Just for that, I'm tempted to drop it."

Tetra laughed. "You wouldn't dare. You're too eager to please."

Link turned his attention back to the rope, fighting down his anger. She was right. He _was_ too eager to please. At least to her. If it was Gonzo or Senza asking him to do it, he would have made them help, but Tetra just had an air that made everyone scamper to do her bidding.

Growling, Link put his frustration into the rope, succeeding in exposing another foot of it. "What the hell's in this chest?" he grunted.

Tetra shrugged. "Gold's heavy. Deal with it."

Link ignored her and turned back to the chest. She _could_ help him, and was quite capable of doing so, but that wouldn't be very chivalrous of him, would it?

Sighing, he resigned himself to the sweaty, backbreaking task, cursing his slavish obedience.

Finally, after nearly an hour, he strained one last time and heaved the chest out of the hole. He dropped the rope and backed off, collecting his discarded shirt off the ground.

Tetra walked over and placed a hand on his bare shoulder. "Nice job."

Link nodded wearily. And, to be honest, he _was_ rather pleased with himself. He'd put on quite a bit of muscle over the last few years, since becoming a bona fide member of Tetra's crew Before, he would have gone searching for his Power Bracelets before even _considering _lifting something like that.

"And you know what?" Tetra continued. "I'm feeling nice today. Because you did all that hard work pulling that chest out of the ground, you can have three full shares."

Link raised an eyebrow. Now _that_ was strange. Usually, as Tetra's right-hand man, he was only entitled to a share and a half.

"What's the catch?" he asked warily.

Tetra shrugged. "I'll tell you later. And by the way…"

Grinning, she pressed her body to his, twining her arms around his neck. She kissed him hungrily, swirling her tongue against his.

She broke away, still grinning, albeit a little short of breath. "Happy birthday," she purred.

Understanding flowered on Link's face. He'd completely forgotten. "So that explains the stripper cake Niko tried to hide," he said dryly.

Tetra's brow furrowed. "Stripper cake?"

Link laughed. "I'm just teasing. But still, thanks for remembering. Even if I didn't."

Tetra shrugged. "You're seventeen today. Most societies would consider you a man now."

Link snorted. "And yet, here I am, kowtowing to a girl the same age as me."

She grinned and batted her eyelashes in a mockingly flirtatious gesture. "I thought that's how things were supposed to be."

"You wish," Link said. "The only reason I keep you around is for eye candy."

Tetra's grin widened. "And the only reason I keep you around is because you do anything I ask."

Link shrugged again. "Eager to please, remember?"

Nearly three months ago, Tetra had finally acknowledged Link's painfully obvious feelings for her, and agreed to attempt a romance. Which seemed to be working out rather well, in fact.

He glanced back toward the shore, partially obscured by the underbrush. "We should get back to the ship. They'll be wondering what we're up to."

Suddenly Tetra was closer. A lot closer. "Let them wonder," she said. She twined her arms around his neck again, rubbing herself against him.

She grinned as she felt something stir. "Looks like there's still something we need to take care of."

Link squirmed slightly as she drifted to her knees. She'd been doing this kind of thing for a little while now. But it had mostly been just flirting. This was taking it to a completely different level.

Now Tetra was on her knees, her eyes level with his crotch. And she could clearly see his excitement. "Looks like we woke someone up," she purred, laying a hand directly on the bulge in his pants.

"Tetra," Link stammered. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Tetra only continued with that same infuriating grin. "Are you telling me you don't like this?"

Link swallowed hard as she started stroking his arousal through his leggings. "Well, I do…but…I mean…I like you, but I'm just not sure..."

An involuntary gasp escaped his lips as she gently tugged at his leggings, pulling them down and freeing the angry beast within.

Tetra eyed him like a sweet treat, and wrapped her fingers around his manhood. "I didn't get you a present," she whispered. "I figured this would be the next best thing."

Link groaned as she wrapped her lips around his head, her tongue hot against the bottom of his shaft. "You were right about that," he gasped, as she started bobbing back and forth.

He swallowed as her free hand ventured between her legs and into her pants. This was _way_ more than he was used to. Especially considering that his experience in this particular field was about zero.

"Oh, Tetra," he groaned, prompting her to speed up, pushing forward more and more with each stroke. Almost on their own, his hips started moving back and forth to match her motions.

Her other hand was quite active under her pants, he dimly noticed. This thought fled completely when she swirled her tongue around his head, sucking hard. "Oh, Gods," he grunted. "I'm not going to last much longer if you keep that up."

Tetra withdrew his member from her mouth and grinned up at him. "Good."

Then she returned it to her mouth and kept going, if anything with more vigor than before. Link threw his head back, groaning again, and feeling the pressure build in his loins. "Tetra…I'm gonna…I…"

Although the words wouldn't come, his meaning was perfectly clear. And they were all the encouragement she needed. She started sucking enthusiastically on his head, stroking his shaft with her free hand, driving him over the edge and beyond. Finally he gasped and grabbed her head, jamming his manhood into her mouth. A moment later, warm liquid pulsed against the back of her throat, which she eagerly swallowed. Of course, it was too far back for her to do much else, but…

Link slumped back against a tree, breathing heavily, as she sat back, a satisfied smirk on her face. His manhood was still standing straight out, and was actually quite impressive. In her zeal, Tetra hadn't really taken much of a look at it before cramming it in her mouth, and didn't realize just how big it was.

"Damn," he said, still gasping for breath. "That was unbelievable! Where'd you learn to…forget it. I don't want to know."

Tetra got up and trailed her fingers, still wet from her juices, across his mouth. "Aren't we forgetting something?" she asked. "It's only fair that you return the favour."

Link blushed furiously. "I wish I could, but…I've never done this before. I don't really know what to…"

"It's easy," Tetra said, dragging him to the ground. "Just follow your instincts. That's what I did, and look how it turned out for you."

Link still looked unsure. "You'll do anything I ask, right?" Tetra said, a hint of steel entering her voice.

Link bowed his head. "Yes. I just…I don't want to disappoint you."

Tetra's eyes widened. Reluctance? That wouldn't do. She reached forward and grabbed a handful of hair in each hand, dragging his head down to the join of her legs. "Take them off," she whispered hoarsely. "Do it."

Link reached forward with trembling hands and unlaced her leggings. After a moment's hesitation, he wrapped his fingers around the hem and pulled them off.

What he saw astounded him. Tetra spread her legs shamelessly to give him a better view of her pink slit, peeking modestly out from between full, enticing lips. A pearly drop of her arousal glistened at the edge of her slit, trembling slightly with her ragged breathing. Her annoyance at his hesitation was purely feigned. If anything, it served to turn her on even more.

Link devoured her most private region with his eyes, unwilling to miss a single detail. One thing astounded him above all else. "Did you…shave…down there?" he asked.

Not a single tuft of hair remained around her lips. She was completely bald down there. Tetra raised herself onto her elbows and grinned at him, rubbing herself gently with one hand. "I thought you'd like it," she said. Her voice hardened. "Now pleasure me."

Link was only too eager to agree. He leaned forward and tentatively licked around her lips, sampling the wetness that glistened all around them. Finding that he liked the taste, he went deeper, licking directly up her slit. Tetra arched her back in pleasure, tangling her hand in his hair.

Link took that as a sign that he was doing well and lapped at her with a little more fervor. Although her gasps and moans were encouraging, Link was actually flying blind. Now he wished that he'd paid more attention to Niko's "advice".

He licked farther up her slit, and found something unusual. A small, hard nub, right near the top. He poked at it with his tongue, and was rewarded with a spasm from Tetra. At this, he redoubled his efforts, circling the nub with his mouth and sucking on it.

Tetra was completely blind to the world at this point, only aware of the fire between her legs. "Link," she croaked. "It's not enough. Your fingers. Inside me."

Concentrating on the nub at the top, he gently pressed his index finger into the folds of her slit, and then inside. Tetra grunted in pleasure, bucking rhythmically, gasping for breath. Link added his middle finger, and started pushing them in and out.

Tetra shook her head wildly, pushing her shirt up over her breasts. She started pinching and fondling her nipples, driving her ever closer to the edge. With one hand, she reached down, grabbed Link's free hand, and placed it directly over her breast.

Link knew what she wanted, and was only too happy to oblige. Finally, it was all too much for her. Link's tongue, fingers, hand fondling her breasts…she exploded, snapping her legs closed around his face and screaming her passion to the world.

Trapped between her legs, Link saw no solution but to continue what he was doing until she released him. Suddenly a tide of hot, salty liquid burst forth, drenching his face.

Tetra's legs went limp, and Link lurched backward, gasping. Tetra seemed to be in even worse shape than he was. Hell, she looked like she was in the middle of an asthma attack.

It took her a moment to finally catch her breath. "You sure you've never done that before?" she asked.

Link grinned. "Positive."

He stepped back, giving her room to redress herself. She gestured toward his crotch, where his manhood was pressing quite uncomfortably against its fabric confines. "We'll finish this on board. My bed's a little more comfortable than the beach."

"I don't know," Link said, mashing his mouth against hers. Tetra closed her eyes in bliss, tasting herself on his lips. He pulled away after a long moment, grinning. "You seemed pretty comfortable five minutes ago."

Tetra laughed. "It worked for…that. But it won't for what I have in mind."

She released him from her grasp and slapped the top of the chest. "Get this to the ship. As they always say…"

She leaned in close and whispered seductively into his ear. "Business before pleasure."

Link's face flamed red. He wasn't usually this shy, but Tetra had that effect on him. Especially after…recent events.

He bent down and wrapped his hands around the chest's worn handles, and lifted it with a grunt of effort. "You sure you have enough energy to bring that in?" Tetra asked, noting the strain on his face.

Link snorted. "No thanks to you," he managed.

With that, he lugged the chest toward their longboat. Of course, it was Link's job to load the chest, secure it, launch the boat, and row it back to the ship.

Due to the pirates' protective nature, Link and Tetra had done their best to keep their romance a clandestine affair. Of course, Tetra had been getting steadily more brazen, and no longer restricted their activities to secluded areas.

Why, the previous day, Tetra had walked right up to him while he was swabbing the deck and kissed him. In broad daylight. Thankfully, none of the other pirates were watching, but any one of them could have seen.

When he'd expressed his concerns afterward, Tetra just laughed and rubbed her thumb and forefinger together, claiming to be playing a sad tune on the world's smallest violin. She then proceeded to place a hand directly on his crotch, grin, and walk shook his head, marveling at Tetra's recent behavior. She'd been so forward it was almost scandalous. Then she turned around and made him pull a chest out of the ground that probably weighed as much as he did.

He glanced over at Tetra as they entered the boat's shadow, noticing with some apprehension that a wicked grin was spreading across her face. _Crap. What's she planning?_

She moved forward in the boat until they sere only a few inches apart. Then, she shocked him out of his mind by pulling his pants to his knees with one quick motion, and started stroking his manhood.

"Not here..." he protested feebly.

"I'm your captain," she responded. "Last time I checked, the captain has absolute authority on board."

She kept it up as the davit ropes dropped down, waiting to be fastened to the bow and stern of the longboat. And while Link secured them there. "You're not making this any easier," he said, trying to concentrate on the difficult knot required.

"Complaining doesn't make it any better," Tetra shot back. As the boat started to lift out of the water, Tetra grinned and replaced his throbbing manhood in his pants.

_Women never cease to amaze me,_ he thought, as the davits hoisted the longboat up to the ship.

Senza gave him an odd look as the longboat cleared the rail. "You took a little longer back there than I thought you would."

Link coughed awkwardly. "The…eh…chest was heavier than expected."

Senza shook his head. "You wimp." He lowered his voice. "Still, I would watch it if I were you. Gonzo's been getting a little antsy about leaving you and Tetra alone."

Link grinned weakly. "I…I don't think he's got anything to worry about."

Senza huffed, and went belowdecks. Link jumped onto the ship, and extended a hand to Tetra. Of course, she ignored it, and nimbly hopped out of the longboat. "That was odd," she muttered.

"You think he knows?"

Tetra shook her head. "It's not like we're being obvious about it."

Link snorted. "It would be easier to keep it quiet if you weren't pressing yourself against me every five minutes."

Tetra's eyes widened in mock disbelief. "You don't get a thrill out of it? That element of risk?"

Link chuckled. "Not everyone's as much of an adrenaline junkie as you are."

Tetra grinned, looked around quickly, and kissed him one last time. "Get the chest into the hold," she whispered. "Don't worry about what the others think. A few have actually been waiting for this to happen."

Her words struck Link like a sledgehammer to the face. "What?" he squeaked. Then, "Never mind. I don't want to know."

He shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it, and bent over to pick up the accursed chest. When he was bent over, Tetra moved in and smacked him lightly on the rump.

Link straightened up and whirled, but she was already fleeing across the deck, her laughter ringing in the air.

He swore under his breath, cursing women and their incomprehensible ways. Then he picked up the chest (which, considering his luck, was full of sand) and started manhandling it belowdecks to the hold.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of celebration. It seemed Tetra wasn't the only one who remembered his birthday. Of course, the pirates barely needed an excuse to spend the entire night drinking, but an excuse _did_ help.

It was late into the night that Link finally stumbled into his cabin, his head buzzing slightly. Despite his attempts to limit what he drank, he was drunk anyway. Thankfully, not _that_ drunk, but drunk nonetheless.

He laid down in his bed without undressing and sighed contentedly, his head sinking into the pillow...

His door creaked open. _What now?_ he thought irritably. He sat up and blinked a couple times, waiting for his eyes to focus. Then they widened. Tetra was standing in the door. He quickly got up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Didn't you turn in early?"

Tetra grinned to herself. "Maybe I did. Maybe that was just an excuse."

Without any further ado, she flung her arms around his neck and started kissing him furiously. Taken aback by her ferocity, Link had no choice but to respond in kind. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked between breathless kisses. "It seems a bit fast for me."

Tetra pulled away slightly, tugging at his shirt. "A bit fast? It was almost three months ago that you told me you loved me."

His shirt fell to the ground. "Did you think it would just stay like it was?"

Tetra's shirt joined Link's on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, delighting in the contact of his skin with hers. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "The occasional kiss, and copping a feel every now and then?"

Link couldn't even utter a word of protest as Tetra fell to her knees and started pulling at his pants. "I just got sick of waiting for you to make the move," she said, yanking his pants down and letting his erection spring freely into the open.

"Tetra, I…"

"No words," she said, laying a finger on his lips. "Just orders." Her grin widened. "My orders."

Link blushed slightly, waiting for what she would say next. Technically, he was at a disadvantage, seeing as he was now completely naked, while she was still wearing her pants and the cloth strip she'd taken to wearing around her breasts.

She gestured toward this cloth now. "Take it off."

Hands trembling, Link did as he was told, and untied the fabric covering her breasts. His sharp intake of breath told her all she needed to know. "You like what you see?" she asked, grabbing his arms by the wrist.

She pulled his hands up to chest level and pressed them against her breasts. "Go ahead. Do what you want."

"I'll do what I can to please you," he said quietly. He started tentatively fondling her, fighting back his nervousness. If Tetra could be this fearless, so could he.

A grin spread across his face as an idea popped into his head. Tetra caught the grin and cocked her head. "What are you-"

Her next words dissolved into a surprised shriek as Link lifted her off the ground and placed her on the bed. Without any further ado, he went to work on her breasts, with both hands and mouth. Tetra threw back her head in ecstasy as he swirled his tongue around her nipple.

While his mouth concentrated on her breast, his hands wandered everywhere else. Tetra sighed in contentment, delighting in the feel of his calloused hands exploring every inch of her body.

"Take my pants off," she whispered.

He freed her nipple from his mouth with a slight _pop._ "As you wish," he said, grinning.

Tetra gasped as he yanked her pants off with more force than she thought he could muster. "Go down on me," she gasped. "Now. I can't wait any longer."

Link leaned in, stopping with his face less than an inch away from her womanhood. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her. "Do it now," she begged.

If anything, his grin spread even wider. "You'll have to do better than that," he said.

Tetra squirmed in anticipation as he kissed the inside of her thighs, slowly working his way up to the join. Just as he was about to hit her lips, he switched to the other leg, alternating with kisses and small circles with his tongue.

"Link…" Tetra groaned, hating the desperation in her voice.

At that point, Link decided that she'd had enough. He dove into her core with gusto, eliciting a delighted gasp. After a moment, she realized that there was no need to be quiet, and moaned loudly with pleasure.

"Take me, Link," she moaned. "Take me now."

He withdrew from between her legs and kissed her, his member sliding up between her legs. "Oh, no you don't," Tetra growled, jumping out from under him. "I'm in charge here."

Link looked up at her confused. "Lie on your back," she instructed, quite pleased when he meekly complied. "Now it's my turn," she said, grinning devilishly.

_What does she mean by-_ Link thought, his eyes widening when she straddled him. He looked up, in a slight state of shock, as she ground her womanhood against his member. "You're not going to have all the fun," she whispered, and then moaned as his member brushed against her clit.

Link groaned as she eased his head into her channel, and withdrew it just as fast. He tried to thrust up and penetrate her fully, pure animal instinct taking over for a moment, but she rose away, shaking a finger in admonishment. "Not so fast, big boy. You're not getting this yet."

Link frowned as a question suddenly occurred to him. "Is this…your first?"

Tetra smiled. "Whatever gave you that idea? I suppose that's about as likely as you being a virgin."

Link frowned, about to reply that he _was_ a virgin, when she cut him off. "I was being sarcastic. Yes, it is."

She grunted slightly as she fully impaled herself on him, experiencing a moment's pain as he took her virginity. "Good thing that no longer applies."

Tetra braced her palms against Link's chest, raising herself off of him, and plunging back down. Link groaned in response, placing his hands on her hips.

Using that leverage, they soon reached a pace that suited them both, until the sound of skin slapping on skin echoed through the cabin. In a distant corner of her mind, Tetra found herself glad that the others were a drunken mess, because they were making one hell of a racket.

Then Link changed his angle slightly, and she cried out in ecstasy as he bottomed out inside her. The feeling was like nothing she'd ever experienced, far better than her fingers at night.

_We'll have to make this a regular occurrence,_ she thought, grabbing Link's head and taking it to her breasts. Link grunted in approval and increased the pace of his pistoning hips. Even slightly worn from the island earlier, he felt like he wouldn't last much longer.

"Tetra…" he groaned. "I can't…You're so…"

"Hold on, Link," she replied, her hips pumping even faster. "Just…a…bit…more…"

Seized by a surge of primal lust, Link grabbed her waist and reversed their positions so that he was on top. In this new position, he redoubled his pace, driving into her as hard and fast as he could. Tetra moaned his name, raking her nails down his back.

In response, Link gently bit her neck, just above the collarbone. His grunts of pleasure had morphed into animal growls as he drove his member into her depths, driving them both to greater and greater heights of pleasure.

He took his mouth away from her neck and repositioned it at her ear. "I'm going to cum," he hissed.

"Me too…" Tetra grunted, feeling her own climax approaching.

Link grabbed a leg and placed it over his shoulder, hammering into her at an inhuman pace. Tetra closed her eyes, feeling herself get closer…closer…closer…

"Fuck!" she screamed, her pussy muscles clamping down on Link's cock, an unbelievable surge of pleasure coursing through her. A moment later Link buried himself into her to the hilt, his hot seed pulsing deep into her.

Tetra gasped, riding out her climax. The feeling of his seed splashing up inside her was indescribable.

Both finally stopped, breathing heavily. Link touched his forehead to hers. "I love you," he whispered.

Tetra smiled. "I love you too."

Link leaned in and kissed her again, unwilling to leave just yet. "That was better than I expected," Tetra said, grinning. "You up for another round?"

Link shook his head, chuckling. "Probably not for another five minutes."

He withdrew and laid down beside her, kissing her neck. "You did well," she whispered.

Link lifted his head, smiling gently. "What can I say? I'm eager to please."

**End**


End file.
